THE POWERWITHIN THE DARK THE PERICION OF THE LIGHT
by little dark girl
Summary: inuyasha y sus amigos enfrentan una derrota...la perdida y la traicion de una amiga y poco a poco seran presas del gran poder de su mas gran enemigo... es mi primer fic espero q lo lean. . EL ¡CAPITULO 4! UP Espero les guste, Dejen Reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_EL PODER DENTRO DE LA OSCURIDAD LA PERICION DE LA LUZ_

_CAP 1 "La derrota"_

_El grupo de inuyasha se encontraba de nuevo batallando con el malvado y poderoso naraku solo q esta ves algo era de cierta manera muy diferente a las ocasiones anteriores en las q naraku escapaba e inuyasha y compañia solo contaban con leves heridas, la situación actual era desesperante y abrumadora:_

INU (_Maldición me estoy quedando sin energia y mi cuerpo esta muy lastimado_) naraku ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ hagas lo q hagas yo jamas me dare por vencido

-al momento inuyasha reune todas sus energias posibles para propinarle un golpe a naraku con su espada pero sin lograr nada solo q naraku lo tomara por el cuello

Nark j aja ja –con una sonrisa malefica- vamos¡¡¡¡¡¡ grita inuyasha … sino no podre disfrutar de mi victoria … te mandare al infierno de una vez por todas…jajaja

Miroku quien estaba tendido en el suelo gravemente herido debido a que arriesgo su vida para proteger a una exterminadora q yacia moribunda en sus piernas

MIRK (_No puedo creer q esto pase … maldición si solo mi kazana no …)_ Inuyasha esta apunto de morir y yo no puedo hacer nada--se vuelve y mira el lastimado rostro de su querida sango--Sango por favor despierta te necesito…

-estas palabras hicieron derramar unas lagrimas del rostro del monje empapando el rostro de su querida exterminadora-

_Kagome quien hace unos momentos habia quedado inconciente debido a un extraño poder q habia surgido del espejo de kanna una de las extensiones de naraku estaba en el suelo siendo protegida por el pequeño zorrito.._

SHIP No puedo creer lo q ven mis ojitos naraku es mucho mas poderos q en ocasiones anteriores ni siquiera inuyasha ha conseguido herirlo… ademas kagome aun no despierta y kirara sigue desaparecida… esto no puede estar peor

Nark Pero q patetico inuyasha…

Inu grrrrrrrrrrr…(_este maldito esta decidido a matarme…rayos esto es frustrante_)

-el poderoso narak sujetaba con fuerza el debil cuello del hanyou .. al momento q le perforaba su pecho con uno de sus tantos tentáculos…

Nark creo q si te mato ahora no sera divertido… ahora q tengo toda la perla quiero saber q poderes me ha otorgado… y desperdiciarlos con un ser tan debil como tu …es demasiado aburrido…

-algo inesperado sucede naraku suelta a un inuyasha completamente moribundo e inconciente dejandolo caer violentamente sobre su propio charco de sangre …

Nark (_jaja -–con una sonrisa malvada y llena de confianza-- aun si le hablo es imposible q escuche asi que…_)Escuha monje puesto q eres el unico q sigue conciente de entre todos tus debiles amigos presta atención a lo q voy a decirte… Yo el gran naraku les dare oportunidad de vivir por un tiempo mas … de manera q podran incrementar un poco su poder y asi brindarme mucha mas diversión a mi y … yo podre disfrutar de mi triunfo matando a cada uno de ustedes….--mirando friamente a miroku – tienen solo 10 dias para q me brinden mas diversión y q yo pueda darme cuenta q poderes tan grandes me ha dado la perla asi que … disfruten del tiempo q les queda…jajajajaja

-se marcha junto con kanna kagura y el pequeño kohaku quien yacia escondido disfrutando del espectáculo puesto q naraku le habia ordenado q no saliera si no mataria en definitiva a su hermana

---N/A Naraku conoce las intenciones de kohaku el cual se mantiene vivo gracias a q naraku le dio algo de sus huesos y piel brindandole un tiempo corto de vida aunq de igual manera es como kana y kagura naraku dispone de sus vidas.---

-Shipo corre en auxilio de inuyasha y ayuda a miroku con sango

Marchandose las dos mujeres en el lomo de kirara (que a sido por fin encontrada ya que naraku la mantenia cautiva para que no fuera una ayuda para sango y los demas)

e inuyasha miroku y shipo en su fiel ayudante mapache q no dudo en acudir al llamado de su amo

¿PERO COMO FUE QUE NARAKU CONSIGUIO HERIR A INUYASHA Y LOS DEMAS?

Espero haya sido de su agrado este primer capitulo y pues es mi primer story asi que no sean tan malos no c crean crtiquen es lo mejor que un autor puede recibir critica bueno espero sus reviews ok cuidence


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, pues como verán he decidido continuar con mi fic y pues ansío sus reviews para que me den mucho mas animo de seguir escribiendo bueno ya me dejo de cosas y aquí les va la continuación:

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha y los demás personajes son creación de Rumiko solo los distorsioné un poco para realizar mi fic.

_Capitulo 2 "La gloria del malvado y el dolor del inocente"_

_¿PERO COMO FUE QUE NARAKU CONSIGUIO HERIR A INUYASHA Y LOS DEMAS?_

_HE AQUÍ PARTE DE LA HISTORIA_

_Naraku habia conseguido toda la perla llenandola de una maldad inmensa logrando asi transformarse en un ser poderoso el destino del pequeño kohaku no fue tan tragico ya q no murio puesto q naraku ia en su nueva apariencia aun lo necesitaba para divertise usandolo como señuelo para q la exterminadora sufriera… _

_-sin pensarlo ataco bosques incitando a los monstruos para q atacaran las aldeas sino ellos serian los muertos… sabiendo q el grupo de inuyasha acudiria sin dudarlo y con suerte kouga y sesshomaru irian a su gran espectáculo…_

NARAK: Por fin siento como el poder corre por mi cuerpo ahora podre vengarme de cada uno de ellos haciendolos sufrir… en especial a esa tonta de kikyo y su reencarnación… jajjajja-

_Logrado esto naraku se dirigió a donde seria el campo de batalla era un lugar entre las inmensas montañas el cual estaba rodeado de un ambiente lleno de frialdad y maldad con un alto grado de energia maligna emanada por el actual youkai._

_Sesshomaru fue el primero en llegar y mostro una mirada de desagrado hacia la presencia de naraku..-_

SESSH: pero q desagradable ser eres… esta apariencia es mucho mas repulsiva a la anterior… bueno eso no importa lo que importa es q tu morirás … así que prepárate…

_-lanzando un poderoso ataque con su espada sesshomaru creyo q naraku saldria gravemente lastimado pero…_

NARAK: sesshomaru me sorprende q estes tan confiado--_apareciendo repentinamente detrás del youkai--_

SESSH: (es increíble q haya eludido mi ataque)

NARAK: dejame recordarte quien es ahora el ser mas poderoso…-_propinandole a sesshomaru un golpe afectandolo gravemente_-- bueno ahora – _-(con una sonrisa malefica)_- ¿quien sera el muerto sesshomaru?

SESSH: mal…di..to insec…to –_doliéndose por el golpe q habia recibido es su fuerte pero a la ves frágil abdomen (por supuesto que cuenta con unos abdominales excepcionales)_-Esta bien!!!! … ahora es mi turno!!!!…-_moviendose a una gran velocidad ataco a naraku_-

NARAK: lo que veo en tus ojos es desesperación sesshomaru….. jajaja es increíble que un youkai, que en un momento fue el mas poderoso… ahora tema ante el gran naraku… aunque yo te comprendo, puesto que mi poder ahora es inmenso y con eso creo que mi victoria esta cerca o¿tal ves no?…--_vuelve su mirada ante los acompañantes de sesshomaru.. y en un movimiento rapido logra acercarse a la pequeña rin_—aunque sea inmensamente poderoso siempre disfrutare de hacer sufrir a mis contrincantes, con cosas tan insignificantes, como hacerlos ver la manera en que sus seres queridos son muertos,… en mis manos jajaja..—_sujetando a la pequeña rin con sus garras mientras esta grita en nombre de su amo_—

RIN: a..mo… sessh…o…ma..ru… ayu….da…

SESSH: maldito –_yendo en ayuda de su pequeña damita_—no te permito que lastimes a rin!!!!—_con un golpe logra que naraku aparte sus garras del pequeño cuerpo de rin_—

_Asi continuo la pelea de estos dos poderosos seres aunque el hermoso youkai sufrio mucho mas daño q el propio naraku_

MIENTRAS…

* * *

_inuyasha y los demás se dirigían al lugar donde naraku se encontraba después claro de exterminar algunos monstruos por el camino_

_Kagome como de costumbre viajaba en la espalda fuerte y firme del apuesto hanyou y el pequeño zorrito haciendole compañía a su querida kagome…_

_La exterminadora y el monje viajaban en el lomo de kirara—no sin antes el monje tratar de sobrepasarse con la bella sango tentando carne que no le pertenece y a la par recibiendo un fuerte golpe de sango jajaja—_

KAG: inuyasha ¿estas seguro q es el olor de naraku?

MIRK- - Pero kagome _sama_ ¿porque lo duda?_ -algo extrañado por la duda de la joven miko-_

KAG: Bueno es que…la presencia q siento es totalmente diferente a la q naraku poseía pero de igual manera, tiene una gran cantidad de energía maligna--_dijo la miko contestando la pregunta del monje aunque tambien dudaba en su respuesta_—

SANG: Es verdad…--_tratando de confiar en sus instintos_—aunque… es muy diferente a la q naraku emana

MIRK:¿Pero?...—_no muy convencido acerca de lo que opinaban las dos jóvenes_—

INU¡¡hay!!…. –_molesto por todo el barullo y el murmureo del cual sus amigos eran responsables (ese inuyasha es demasiado __impaciente pero aun asi es adorable )_—¡¡Ya dejense de tontas discusiones!! … si no confían en mi…solo ¡díganlo!… Además yo jamás me equivoco, ese olor es inconfundible… el maldito de naraku esta cerca… y.. ¡¡vamos a encontrarlo!!—_con un tono de ira y decisión_—(ademas puedo sentir el olor de sesshomaru… ese tonto pudo encontrar mas rapido a naraku que yo… pero sere yo quien mande a ese tonto al infierno)—_pensaba el hanyou sintiendo la presencia de su medio hermano junto a la de su gran enemigo_—

_Todos asintieron con la cabeza, y al mismo tiempo sus dudas se calmaron debido a la gran confianza que el hanyou sentia hacia si mismo…_

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA PELEA DEL GRAN SESSHOMARU Y EL AHORA YOUKAI NARAKU SEGUIA DE UNA MANERA EN QUE LOS DOS GRANDES PODERES CHOCABAN Y GENERABAN GRAN CANTIDAD DE ENERGIA…

* * *

SESSH: (no puedo creer lo que pasa… este maldito me ha lastimado gravemente… ni siquiera la espada de mi tonto hermano habia conseguido hacerme tal daño)—pensaba el ahora lastimada youkai—¡¡yaken!!—_acudiendo a el con gran rapidez su fiel sirviente quien se escondia detrás de unos pequeños arbustos junto con Ah-un_—

YAKN: Digame amo bonito…

SESSH: lleva a Rin lo mas lejos que puedas de este lugar, y ponganse a salvo..

_--ordeno el youkai a su sirviente mientras este lo miraba con asombro puesto que lo habia ordenado de una manera con cierto tono de preocupación—_

YAKN¡¡Pero amo bonito¡¡… no lo dejare batallar solo yo estare a su lado acompañándolo—_rogaba el pequeño pero decidido youkai_—

_Rin quien despertaba después de haber caído presa de naraku se une al pequeño youkai_

RIN: El señor yaken tiene razon amo… ¡¡no lo abandonaremos!!

_Sesshomaru estaba a punto de ordenarles de nuevo que se fueran pero_

_naraku se aburre de solo verlos platicar que se lanza hacia ellos con un ataque en mente_

NARAK¡¡No permitire que escapen¡¡… aun no me he divertido lo suficiente—_alardeaba el malvado naraku mientras golpeaba el cuerpo de sesshomaru_—

_Sesshomaru recibio el doble de daño al proteger a la pequeña humana abrazandola… mientras el youkai verde salia volando_

RIN: Amo… ¡sesshomaru! (mi amo esta lastimado y todo porque no obedeci sus ordenes)

SESSH: Rin…es..tas…a salvo…--_el youkai lucia de manera diferente a otras ocaciones sus ojos reflejaban un poco de ternura y su rostro mostraba cierta preocupación_—

RIN: Amo sesshomaru—_derramando unas cuantas lagrimas en la sucias ropas de su amo_—

SESSH: Rin … se una buena niña y ponte a salvo… y lleva a yaken y a Ah-un contigo… ¡date prisa!—_parecia que el sesshomaru de antes regresaba poco a poco_—Yo derrotare a Naraku… asi que ¡¡vayanse ahora!!

RIN: --_asintiendo con la cabeza acepta no sin antes abrazar a su querido amo_—Prometa que estara de nuevo con nosotros amo sesshomaru—_derramando un par de lagrimas dulces y de compasión_—

SESSH: Yo jamas seré vencido Rin—_correspondiéndole con un protector abrazo, pero soltandola de inmediato para que escaparan_-- ¡Date prisa!

RIN¡¡SI!!

Naraku quien les habia dado oportunidad de despedirse cambia de opinión y…

CONTINUARA…

Bueno eso a sido todo por este momento pero les prometo que el proximo capitulo sera mas largo, espero sus reviews cuidence. Sayonara!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a Todos perdon por hacerlos esperar (jajaja hablo en plural como si muchos estuvieran leyendo mi fic… ok anyway-AGRADESCO A AQUELLOS QUE HAN BRINDADO UN POCO DE SU TIEMPO A MI HISTORIA -) Sin mas preambulos continuemos con el fic:

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha y los demás personajes son creación de Rumiko solo los distorsioné un poco para realizar mi fic.

N/A: Dentro de los ( ) esta lo que piensan los personajes

entre - - los guiones son aclaraciones mias y en letra _cursiva_ esta la guia de lo que sucede en cada situacion.

_Capitulo 3 "Dentro de la maldad el amor comienza a surgir"_

_Naraku quien les habia dado oportunidad de despedirse cambia de opinión y sin compasión alguna como es su costumbre, ataca a sesshomaru hiriéndole de muerte:_

**RIN**¡¡Amo sesshomaru!!...

**JAK**¡¡Amo bonito!!...

_Sus fieles acompañantes acudieron al ver que su amo habia caido al suelo sin hacer ningún movimiento alguno… al estar junto a el vieron como el flujo de sangre que provenia de la herida poco a poco formaba un charco de sangre, aquella sangre que jamas se penso que seria derramada…_

**RIN**: Amo…** --**moviendo levemente su cuerpo**—**despierte por favor… no me abandone..---derramando unas tiernas lagrimas sobre el hermoso rostro de aquel youkai-

**JAKN:** Pero que tonterias dices niña… el gran sesshomaru no morira tan facil… (o si??)

**SESSH**: (No siento mi cuerpo… que fue lo que paso… ese llanto es de Rin… acaso naraku la lastimo… o quizas yo he muerto… no jamas … soy el gran sesshomaru… no morire tan facil…)

_Aquel cuerpo que parecia inerte poco a poco comienza a emanar calor siendo una señal de vida_…

**RIN**¡amo!... esta vivo!!!

**JAKN**:--llorando—amo se encuentra bien?

**NARAK**: Sesshomaru… acaso tienes planeado ¿enfrentarme?... eres un tono… ademas ya me aburri de jugar contigo… eres demasiado debil…asi que…creo que te dare el golpe final…o tal ves… sea mejor que te deje con vida y asi puedas sentir lo que es la derrota y la humillación…jajjajaja…

**SESSH**: Q…que? …derrota? …maldito…(demonios mi herida es demasiado profunda )

--trato de ponerse de pie pero enseguida se desplomo, la herida que habia recibido fue casi mortal—(no resisto mas…)

_Sesshomaru ha caido y rin y jalen acuden para que naraku no se acerque a el_…

**NARAK**: Ya veo… estas demasiado debil…esta bien… te dejare vivir un poco mas…

**JAKN**: Pero que dices……¡baston de dos cabezas!—el pequeño demonio se decidio a atacarlo recibiendo un ataque de naraku—

**RIN**: Señor jaken!! …esta bien?´

_ cae inconciente en el suelo pero no es de gravedad su herida_

**NARAK:** Kagura!!!!! Ven aca ahora mismo…se que te escondes aquí asi que ya sal…

_Kagura se encontraba en ese mismo lugar pero no quiso hacer acto de presencia ni intento ayudar a sesshomaru por temor a que naraku la descubriera, pero fue inútil_

**KAGR**: (Como se entero que estaba aquí) -aun sin salir de su escondite-

**NARAK**: Fue muy facil… tu mente se encontraba demasiado perturbada y preocupada por lo que le pudiera pasar a … sesshomaru cierto?? Asi que fue facil adivinar tu ubicación

**KAGR**: JA!!... -decide abandonar su inservible escondite -eso no importa,ahora dime que deseas…

_

* * *

_

_MIENTRAS TANTO…_

**INU:** (El olor es cada ves mas intenso)¡atención todos! Ese idiota de naraku debe estar cerca manténganse alerta –bajando a kagome de su espalda-

**KAG:** (Naraku has reunido toda la perla …) Inuyasha… la presencia de la perla … esta cerca… y eso no es todo… --todos volteando a ver a la miko con cierta preocupación—LA PERLA HA SIDO COMPLETADA!! Naraku reunio todos los fragmentos…

_Esta noticia dejo a todos en estado de shock… en especial a sango…_

**SAN**¿Pero…? Entonces …kohaku…ah…

**MIRK**: No sango no lo digas…--tratando de consolarla corre y la abraza—por favor no lo digas…

**SAN**: Mi hermano… esta … muerto!!!—soltando el llanto con un horrible sollozo de dolor—kohaku!!!!!!

**SHIP**: Sango… --diciendo su nombre con un leve suspiro—

**KAG**: Lo …lamento sango…pero …

**INU**: Sango… no llores mas…

_Todos extrañados y sorprendidos por la reaccion del hanyou_

**INU:** Puedo sentir una leve presencia… parecida a la de kohaku… pero aun esta lejos de aquí…aunque …

**KAG:** ¿Qué sucede inuyasha?...

**INU:** Esa presencia esta mezclada con la del odioso naraku… no entiendo muy bien lo que sucede… pero cabe la probabilidad de que kohaku … aun siga con vida… asi que no te dejes vencer…

**MIRK**: Pero…inuyasha—mirando tiernamente a sango—

**SANG**: Esta bien…inuyasha… confio en ti… no descansare hasta hacer pagar a naraku todo lo que ha hecho…

**MIRK**: Sango estas bien?…

**SANG**: Si… muchas gracias houshi sama…gracias por estar conmigo…--secandose sus lagirmas

**KAG:** (Si naraku consigui toda la perla… eso quiere decir que… a kouga le fueron arrebatados los fragmentos de sus piernas)I nuyasha …

**INU**: Que sucede kagome?...-mirando a la joven miko-

**KAG**: No sientes una presencia mas junto a la de naraku?… quiero decir ...si naraku esta acompañado?…

**INU**: Pero que dices…?-extrañado de la preocupación que mostro kagome al solicitar esa información- …bueno el unico que se encuentra ahí- con un tono un tano titubeante- es Sesshomaru… aunque desde hace rato que estamos aquí su presencia disminuyo rapidamente…

**KAG**: - Lo observa un tanto preocupada por lo que puede estar pasando en ese lugar- Quieres decir que...¿sesshomaru esta peleando en este momento con naraku?

**MIRK**: Pero si eso es asi…es posible que sesshomaru este perdiendo¿ no?

**SANG**:-recuperandose de la situación de hace un momento- Pero sesshomaru ...era capas de derrotar a naraku hace tiempo… eso quiere decir que el poder de naraku se incremento mas de lo que imaginabamos…

**KAG**: Si es verdad

**SHIP**: No es posible …-gritando como loco con temor- ahora jamas derrotaremos a naraku …bua!!! bua bua¡moriremos! bua!!bua bua!!!!

_Inuyasha golpea al asustado zorrito en la cabeza .. auch pobre shippo_

**INU**: Callate tonto… que acaso no confias en mi…j aja ja –inuyasha aparentaba mas confianza en si mismo que antes-Mi gran espada y yo nos encargaremos de destrozar a ese tonto de naraku… no importa que se haya vuelto mas fuerte... esto lo hara mas interesante..

**SHIP:** -doliendose por el golpe que habia recibido- (inuyasha aunque no lo demuestras estas preocupado...¿ cierto?)

**KAG:** (creo que inuyasha trata de darle confianza a los demas pero,... este gran poder no se puede disimular... en verdad naraku es muy poderoso y ...yo… jamas hago nada para apoyar a mis amigos que arriesgan su vida… me siento tan inútil…) –perdida en sus pensamientos no escucha que inuyasha lleva buen rato llamandola-

**INU**: kagome…. Kagome…. ?Que te sucede?-pasando su mano por encima de la distraida cara de la joven-

**KAG:** Ahh…ahh!!… lo siento creo que me distraje … jaja-soltando una risa un tanto nerviosa-

**INU**: Mantente alerta kagome… iremos a donde se encuentra Naraku …

Esta bien!!!!…. TODOS ASIENTEN

* * *

**NARAK:** Kagura quiero que lleves el cuerpo de sesshomaru lejos de aquí…

**KAGR**: P..p.ero….que ??… porque me pides eso… si hace poco estabas a punto de acabar con el..¿ que te hizo cambiar de opinión.?

**NARAK:-**con un tono mas autoritario y agresivo hacia su creación- ¿Acaso estas cuestionando mis ordenes?!!… tu solo estas aquí para obedecer!!… aunque … ¿que acaso no quieres salvarlo? … mmm

**KAGR**: (es verdad es lo que quiero pero y si...¿ al darle la espalda nos ataca?)

**NARAK:** Te doy mi palabra que no los atacare… ahora vete!!! estan apunto de llegar los demas,vamos apurate!!

**KAGR**: Esta bien-dirigiendose hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de sesshomaru tendido en el suelo junto con sus sirvientes- (sesshomaru, jamas pense que naraku te hiriera de esta manera, en verdad que ha sobrepasado los limites de la maldad)-pasa el brazo derecho de sesshomaru por encima de su espalda – ¡vamos ustedes tambien!…

**JAKN:** Que… ?!no creas que dejaremos que te lleves al amo bonito…

**RIN**: Señor jaken, sera mejor irnos con ella, para ver que no le pase nada a sesshomaru sama

**JAKN**: Esta bien…-subiendose al transporte de kagura-

**NARK**: Un momento!… -dirigiendo su mirada hacia aquellos que intentaban escapar- Yo nunca dije que la chiquilla escaparia tambien…

**KAGR**: Que??.. dijiste que podia llevarlos conmigo…

**RIN**: No … yo ire con sesshomaru sama-interrumpe la niña con un tono desesperado- -nunca abandonaria a sesshomaru-

**NARAK**: Chiquilla tonta…-derrepente aparece a un lado de kagura y enfrente de rin- si te resistes a permanecer aquí, cambiare de opinión y te matare a ti y a tu amo … junto con esa basura verde de ahí…

**YAKN**¿Pero que has dicho?…

**KAGR**: shhhh….-kagura intenta callar al youkai para no hacer enfadar a naraku y que no logren escapar- Rin sera mejor que te quedes aquí, o es que, acaso quieres que sesshomaru muera…

_Kagura ponia a la pequeña rin en una complicada situación era su vida o la de su querido amo sesshomaru…_

**RIN**: (Que hare)… (no puedo abandonar a sesshomaru sama, el me devolvio la vida una ves, creo que la mejor manera de pagar aquel gesto, es que yo proteja su vida) ¡Esta bien me quedare!

**YAKN**: Rin…. No!!…

**RIN**: No se preocupe jaken sama ,estare bien… digale a sesshomaru sama, que no me olvide…

**NARAK**: -con una sonrisa malevola- No te preocupes chiquilla aun no te matare, serviras de señuelo, para que el tonto de sesshomaru se recupere mas rapido y pelee con mas determinación… para eso le dare un lapso de tiempo… y si no lo cumple, entonces si considera tu muerte… ¡escuchaste! kagura … ¡¡dile a sesshomaru que tiene 10 dias para reponerse y aumentar su poder!! …

**KAGR**-algo extrañada por el plan de naraku- esta bien se lo dire…

**NARAK**: a si , se me olvidaba… dile que si decide buscar a la mocosa antes de tiempo, no dudare en matarla… ¡esta claro!

**KAGR**: SI… -elevandose por los cielos, huye con sesshomaru y jaken, quien deja que unas lagrimas escurran por su mejilla, al ver el sacrificio que ha hecho la pequeña rin…

**RIN:** -dirigiendo una mirada de tristeza, hacia donde se dirigen kagura y los demas, en especial a sesshomaru-(sesshomaru sama …por favor… no se muera…lo necesito)

**NARAK**: (muy bien la primera parte de mi plan esta hecha, ahora solo quedan inuyasha y sus amigos , incluyendo a esa maldita mujer, kikio y su reencarnación, mi plan, sera mas doloroso para ellas dos) Bueno,. mocosa.. me estorbas aquí, asi que…Kohaku!!!

**RIN**: (que? kohaku aquí… no puede ser)

**KOHAK**: Si naraku -una voz un tanto distante puesto que naraku lo controla-

**NARAK**¡Lleva a esta chiquilla a la cueva que se encuentra en la montaña daimio jidai !, (hay mantendre cautiva a esta chiquilla y nisiquiera sesshomaru sera capas de encontrarla), después que la dejes ahí quiero que vuelvas, aquí,te tengo una sorpresa…

**KOHAK**: Si naraku, no tardare.

**NARAK**: a si… lo olvidaba… has notar tu presencia, me entiendes… quiero que inuyasha y los demas se percaten que estas cerca.(y si mis sospechas son correctas y la gata que los acompaña te sigue sera mejor que la mantengas cautiva me entendiste…) esto ultimo se lo dijo telepáticamente para que la pequeña rin no se enterara de lo que planeaba hacer

_SE MARCHA DEL LUGAR LLEVANDO A LA PEQUEÑA RIN CONSIGO, MIENTRAS NARAKU ESPERA LA LLEGADA DE INUYASHA Y LOS DEMAS…_

* * *

**KAGR**: mira al lastimado sesshomaru y piensa para si (Sesshomaru espero que no me odies por haber dejado que naraku se quedara con la niña, pero espero que entiendas, que lo hice para salvar tu vida y que luego del plazo que naraku te dio, puedas al fin derrotarlo, confio en que lo aniquilaras) interrumpe sus pensamientos¡¡Oye tu¡¡¡… cosa verde…

**JAKN**: C…como te atreves a dirijirte ami de esa manera!! contesta el pequeño demonio un tanto molesto por la manera en como kagura se dirijio a el Mi nombre es… el gran Jaken… para ti…trato de defenderse

**KAGR**: Como sea, eso no importa ahora!!

**JAKN**: (es una igualada)

**KAGR**: solo quiero que escuches,.. después de dejarlos en un lugar seguro y lejos del alcance de naraku… tendre que volver…para certificar que naraku cumpla la promesa de, no lastimar a la chiquilla, no sin antes explicarle a sesshomaru las condiciones que ha puesto naraku… entendiste?

**JAKN**: (es verdad si sesshomaru sama se entera que Rin ha muerto, con el primero que se va a desquitar va a ser conmigo) un tanto asustado jaken, quien no lo estaria Esta bien espero que para cuando lleguemos, sesshomaru sama ya aiga despertado…

**KAGR**: Si…yo tambien dejabdo escapar un suspiro

_después de eso no cruzaron palabra hasta llegar a su destino..._

* * *

_MIENTRAS TANTO CON NARAKU…_

**NARAK**: (Creo que inuyasha tiene miedo, es por eso que ha tardado tanto en llegar…ja! nunca pense que fuera tan cobarde jajajja)

_INUYASHA Y LOS DEMAS ESTABAN AUN MUY RETIRADOS DEL LUGAR DONDE NARAKU LOS ESPERABA ... __CUANDO KIRARA COMIENZA A COMPORTARSE ALGO EXTRAÑA... MAS BIEN INQUIETA…_

**SANGO**¿Qué te sucede kirara?...-su gata la mira como si ella supiera de lo que se trata Acaso es…

**MIRK**¿Qué te sucede sango¿te sientes mal? se muestra preocupado ante la mirada de tristeza que ha invadido el rostro de sango

**KAG**: Se trata… acaso de… tu hermano kohaku

**INU**: ehhh….algo sorprendido (kagome es demasiado suspicas, hace tiempo note la presencia de kohaku pero no queria decirlo) ¿de eso se trata, no es verdad sango?

**SANGO**: Si… asi es… mi hermano esta cerca… pero…naraku tambien…lo importante ahora es, ir a derrotar a naraku…primero tengo que matarlo a el…sino kohaku seguira en peligro…ademas, deseo luchar con ustedes…y juntos derrotar a naraku de una ves por todas!!…

**KAG**: Sango estas segura de lo que dices…creo que deberias seguir a kohaku…

**INU**: Kagome tiene razon…estaremos bien…

**MIRK**: pero si…sango tomo una decisión…sera mejor que la apoyemos…

**SANGO**: Gacias,Houshi sama…por entenderme

_-entre los dos se creo un ambiente un tanto romantico-_

**INU**: Pero…dejaras ir a kohaku…

**SANGO**: No del todo… kirara ira a vigilarlo…para que no cometa ninguna atrocidad, ni ponga su vida en riesgo…

**KAG**: Muy bien…entonces sigamos…

**INU:** Sera mejor apresurarnos…naraku esta cerca…

-_despues de eso kirara levanta el vuelo intentando alcanzar a kohaku y cumplir con lo que su ama la habia encomendado vigilar y proteger a kohaku-_

_SANGO Y MIROKU IVAN POR DELANTE…HE INUYASHA Y KAGOME CAMINARON UN POCO MAS DESPACIO…_

**INU**: Kagome…por favor…algo timido al decir esta palabra

**KAG**: Si…dime,¿ que sucede inuyasha? porque vamos mas lento…algo te preocupa no es cierto-dirgiendo una mirada de ternura al apuesto hanyou-

**INU:** En realidad…esquivando la mirada de kagome debido a que empezaba a ponerlo nervioso solo..quiero decirte…que si ves que la situación…es peligrosa…te alejes del campo de batalla…

**KAG**: Que!!!...me estas pidiendo que huya y los deje solos…sabes que eso no lo hare…respondiendole un tanto furiosa ante la petcion que habia hecho inuyasha

**INU**: Por favor entiende…no quiero que nada te ocurra…volteando a verla con una mirada tierna y muy sincera y kagome al momento, se sorprende de la actitud que tomo inuyasha

**KAG**: (creo que inuyasha…en verdad esta muy preocupado por mi bienestar…acaso presentira que no saldremos muy bien librados de esta lucha…no puedo abandonarlos…asi que, le dire que si solo para que se tranquilice y pueda luchar…) Esta bien…inuyasha…accediendo de manera que inuyasha ya no c preocupe(pero no pienses que te abandonare te quiero…y al igual que tu …no quiero que nada te ocurra…)

_DESPUES DE ESTE TIERNO MOMENTO INUYASHA Y KAGOME SE MIRARON Y COMO SI AMBOS SUPIERAN ENTENDERSE CON SUS OJOS QUE CADA UNO SENTIA ALGO MUY ESPECIAL POR EL OTRO. COMO SI CON ESA MIRADA ESTUVIERAN DICIENDO ALGO MAS QUE PREOCUPACION O MIEDO DE LA SITUACION QUE ENFRENTARIAN, SINO QUE SE DECIAN UN "TE NECESITO "…_

**_Bueno lo dejare hasta aquí por el momento, prometo actualizar mucho mas rapido, la verdad me emociona mucho el poder escribir mi primer fic, y de igual manera me emociona mas que lean mi historia, asi que porfavor dejen sus reviews, es lo que me da animos para continuar con mi historia,...Les deseo que este nuevo año que comienza todos sus anhelos se cumplan y sean felices ¡FELIZ AÑO 2007!_**


	4. Chapter 4 El comienzo de la Guerra Pt1

HOLA!!! A todos los fieles lectores que han seguido mi Fic...Y a los que no ...pues tambien... :) Bueno sin mas que decir...comenzare este capitulo...

"---" : Dialogo de personajes

- _bbb_-: Intervencion de la autora osea "yo"

(nnn): Pensamiento de los personajes

_CAPITULO 4 "Una batalla perdida...El comienzo de la Guerra" **pte I**_

" Inuyasha…mira hacia alla…"- _Grito Miroku, señalando a la direccion en la cual se encontraba el poderoso y terrible de Naraku_.

TODOS DIRIJIERON SU MIRADA HACIA AQUEL LUGAR..

"Que sucede miroku?..."- _Respondio Inuyasha ,quien a diferencia de sus compañeros, no entendia muy bien a que se debia tanta exaltacion proveniente de l houshi…Dirijio una mirada un tanto confusa hacia Miroku, esperando que respuesta le daria-_

"El poder maligno de Naraku ha aumentado…"- _Respondio Miroku un tanto exaltado.-_

" Es verdad"- _Exclamo la exterminadoria, quien tambien se percato de lo que sucedia_- "Es mucho mas poderoso que hace unos instantes…"

"¿Que sera lo que esta planeando Naraku?" – _Pregunto Kagome mientras se acercaba a Inuyasha, …-_

"Parece, "-_Contesta Inuyasha un tanto nervioso_ –"Como si nos avisara, que, nos demos prisa en llegar al lugar y enfrentarnos a el…"- _Acercándose unos cuantos pasos hacia un sendero el cual los llevaria al lugar de combate…-_

"Quieres decir que nos esta guiando hacia el?"- _Exclama un tanto alarmada Sango, puesto que Naraku jamas habia sido tan descuidado_-

" Asi parece…"-_Resopla Miroku, mirando hacia la montaña, donde se podian sentir aquellas poderosas y abrumadores energias malignas._

UN MOMENTO DE SILENCIO SE APODERO DE LA SITUACION... PERO ESTE DURO POCO TIEMPO...

"Ja…Ese maldito de Naraku, tiene demasiada confianza en si mismo… pero no sabe con quien se enfrenta…mi espada y yo lo destruiremos…"-_Exclamo Inuyasha , con demasiada confianza en si mismo, toma su espada por la empuñadura y la muestra hacia sus amigos…_

"Kagome" –_Dirijo su mirada hacia ella, quien permanecia sin mover ni un solo músculo, como si estuviera, en shock por lo que se podia sentir en esa atmósfera de maldad…-_

" Si..!!!??"-C_ontesta Kagome asustada, pues la tomo desprevenida…-_

" Date prisa y sube a mi espalda…"-_Contesta el hanyou ,colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda para que ella se acomode …-_

**Kagome no tuvo mas remedio que subirse ya como era de costumbre en la espalda de su amado hanyou…**

" Miroku y Sango, sera mejor que corran, llegaremos a enfrentar a Naraku ahora mismo" –_Dijo Inuyasha, mientras se alejaba dando saltos y corriendo con velocidad hacia dond e supuestamente se encontraba Naraku-_

**Asi que Miroku y Sango, Shipo partieron lo mas deprisa que puedieron, pues kirara se encontraba siguiendo a Kohaku…**

**NARAKU QUIEN IMPACIENTE LOS ESPERA**. **Solo esta cruzado de brazos , aunque, su impaciencia, no es porque sienta temor de enfrentarse una ves mas a la espada de Inuyasha, si no que esta ansioso por poner en marcha su plan, y esperar que le resulte como espera….**

**Inuyasha y Kagome ivan un poco adelantados a comparación de sus amigos en ese moment Kagome acerco sus labios hacia la cara de su hanyou y dijo: **

"Inuyasha, porfavor ….-_poco a poco, acercando sus labios al rostro del hanyou pareciera como si fuera a besar su mejilla_- "No pongas en riesgo tu vida"- _al concluir con su petición, dejo salir de su pecho un leve suspiro tibio._

"Yo…estare bien…" –_Exclamo Inuyasha un tanto sonrojado por la manera en que ella se habia acercado, por un momento pesno que esto concluiria con algo mas que unas simples palabras de preocupación que provenian de Kagome -_ "Gracias" –_fue lo ultimo que Inuyasha dijo antes de llegar al lugar donde se llevaria a cabo la batalla final…_

_

* * *

_

**AL LLEGAR Y ESTAR FRENTE A FRENTE CON EL ENEMIGO…**

" ¡Por fin han llegado!, se puede saber¿a que tanto temen? O, porque demoraron tanto en llegar?" –_Dijo Naraku al ver que Inuyasha y sus amigos se encontraban frente a el-_

"¡Maldito!, quien te tiene miedo, ja! Es solo que, queriamos que tu muerte no fuera tan rapida…"-_Contesto Inuyasha furioso por la declaracion que habia hecho Naraku_ -"Asi que has logrado por fin reunir la perla de Shikon no es asi?" -_Pregunto levantando la ceja y con un tono de burla hacia el ahora youkai-_

" (como lo pense la gata que los acompaña fue en busca de Kohaku, esto es perfecto, ahora les sera un poco mas complicado batallar sin ella)" –_Penso Naraku antes de responder la pregunta que inuyasha habia hecho_- "Asi es, que acaso no ves que mi poder se ha incrementado…"

" Y dime ¿como lograste…arrebatarle a Kouga sus fragmentos?"-_dijo Inuyasha señalando ha su enemigo-_

:"(Inuyasha…asi que te preocupaste por Kouga)"- _Penso Kagome, mirando un tanto sorprendida a Inuyasha por la pregunta hecha a Naraku.-_

**Naraku al escuchar esto solo bajo su mirada y lanzo una risa malvada llevando una de sus manos hacia su cabeza…**

"(De que demonios se esta riendo este idiota)…acaso…¿asesinaste a kouga para obtener sus fragmentos?"-_Inuyasha volvio a preguntar a Naraku preocupado -_

"Pero ustedes de verdad que son tontos"-_Bajo la mano de su cabeza y se calmo después de aquella risa_- "…Estan a punto de morir…" -_Señalando a Inuyasha_- "Y aun asi se preocupan por cosas tan insignificantes como la vida de Kouga…" -_al decir esto la mirada de Naraku se transformo de estar calmada ahora estar completamente furiosa…_

"¡Solo responde naraku!"-_Exclamo Kagome quien tambien se mostraba preocupada por Kouga…y su vos se notaba un tanto furiosa_

"(A si que estabas preocupada por kouga)"-_Penso Inuyasha, mientras miraba a Kagome_…

" Valla, valla, que actitud tan imponente"-_Sorprendido por la reaccion de aquella mujer, Naraku no tuvo mas remedio que responder_- "…esta bien les contare…"

* * *

_Flashback_

**Kouga se encontraba en busca de Naraku hasta que, de la nada, y sin darse cuenta Kanna aparece detrás de el y sus compañeros Guinta y Hakaku…**

"Pero…si es una extensión de naraku"-_Exclamo Kouga que dio un paso atrás para no ser atacado_-" (posee el mismo olor de naraku, pero, porque no senti su presencia?)"

**Kanna con la ayuda de su espejo crea un portal entre naraku y ella, logrando asi ,que naraku se transporte…**

"Que rayos pasa?-_abriendo sus ojos como un plato, sorprendido por lo que ocurria_-"(No puede ser es…naraku)"

**Naraku aparecio del portal que Kanna habia creado…**

"jajaja…"-_con una gran sonrisa malvada en su rostro_-"sorprendido kouga…"-_terminando de poner sus pies en la tierra_- "te entiendo…"-Dijo-

**Guinta y Hakaku retroceden aun mas dejando a Kouga al frente…**

"No puedo creer que Naraku aparezca, así nomás" –_exclamo Guinta-_

"Tienes razón Guinta es, muy diferente que en ocasiones anteriores"-_contesto un asustado Hakaku_

" Al fin te apareces…naraku…"-_Kouga grito con un tono de agresión_–"ahora si te aniquilare…"-_exclamo, mientras tomaba posición de ataque-_

"Me parece bien…"-_aceptando el reto de su contincante Naraku se prepara para pelear_-"ya que he venido, por los fragmentos que posees,"

**Kouga se acerco rapidamente a Naraku lanzandole una patada voladora pero este simplemente la esquivo …**

"Que te parece si lo hacemos mas interesante Kouga"-_Detiene por un momento su ataque_ – "para que nada ni nadie nos moleste…"

-N**araku crea un campo de energia, evitando asi que su presencia se haga notar a los alrededores-**

"Muy bien naraku"-_Parando su ataque y aceptando la propuesta de Naraku, entra al campo de energia creado por _-"parece que tu cabeza es mia " –_Formando un puño con su mano y atacandolo- "_ (lo siento por kagome que no vera este momento, y por inuyasha, puesto que sere yo quien mate naraku)"

**KOUGA A UNA IMPRECIONANATE VELOCIDAD ATACA A NARAKU, QUIEN SE DEFIENDE CON ASTUCIA, KOUGA SIN DARSE POR VENCIDO, LANZA UNA PATADA CONTRA LA CARA DE NARAKU, EN ESOS MOMENTOS, CREE QUE HA FUNCIONADO Y QUE NARAKU HA SIDO DESCONCERTADO PERO**…

" (muy bien…lo logre…ahora si es mio)"

" Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer…"-_Tomando con fuerza la pierna de Kouga que habia logrado golpearle en el rostro_-

"Es imposible…" -_Abriendo sus ojos de para en par, estaba demasiasdo impresionado_-"(estaba seguro que esa patada le ocasionaria mucho daño pero simplemente la recibio sin sufrir ni un rasguño)"

**NARAKU SIN PIEDAD LANZA A KOUGA Y AL TENERLO CERCA LO GOLPEA A EN LA CARA, OCASIONADOLE UNA HERIDA. QUE AUNQUE NO ES MUY GRAVE LA FUERZA DEL GOLPE LOGRA QUE KOUGA, SE DUELA**…

" Me quedare con tus fragmentos…"-_Avanzando lentamente hacia Kouga formando con uno de sus huesos una lanza demasiado puntiaguda-_ "Veras Kouga, tengo pensado cortarte las piernas"

**CON UN GOLPE MUY CERTERO LOGRA CLAVAR SU ARMA EN EL LADO DERECHO DEL PECHO DE KOUGA HACIENDO QUE UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE SANGRE BROTE POR LA HERIDA…KOUGA CAE AL SUELO E INCONCIENTE SIN PODER REACCIONAR NI PODER ESCAPAR PIENSA...**

"(Este maldito se ha vuelto muy fuerte…o sera…que ahora si tiene pensado…acabar conmigo)"

**NARAKU SE ACERCA LENTAMENTE, SU OBJETIVO AHORA SON LOS FREGMENTOS QUE KOUGA TIENE**

"No te preocupes solo me quedare con tus fragmentos, aun no tengo planeado matarte, espero que estes escuchano Kouga…"

–**NARAKU HACE UN CORTE EN LAS PIERNAS DE KOUGA, OBTENIENDO FINALMENTE LOS FRAGMENTOS…**

" (Esto, no puede suceder…me ha arrebatado mis fragmentos…sera mi fin?)

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

**LOGRANDO DESPERTAR, KOUGA LANZA UN GRITO DE DOLOR DEBIDO A LAS HERIDAS OCASIONADAS -**

"Es…to …a…un …no ter…mi..na" -_Exclamo mientras miraba con gran odio a Naraku-_

"Por supuesto que no …" -_Levando su arma hacia sus hombros, respondio-_

"mi venganza apenas comienza…ademas, no te sientas asi, aun no tengo planeado matarte…te dejare vivir un poco mas…seran pocos dias, hasta que tengas las fuerzas para derrotarme…te dare 10 dias…"

"Mal..di..to.."- _fue lo ultimo que Kouga alcanzo a pronunciar antes de desmayarse-_

" Claro…ahora me marcho…" -_Dijo mientras miraba los fragmentos que habia en sus manos_ -"(Ahora el paso final es fusionar la perla, asi que sera mejor que te prepares para morir Inuyasha)"

**DESPUES DE ESO KOUGA ES LLEVADO POR SUS AMIGOS HACIA UN LUGAR SEGURO EN DONDE CURARAN SUS HERIDAS…MIENTRAS NARAKU SE ALEJA JUNTO CON KANNA DEL LUGAR, PARA CUMPLIR CON SU COMETIDO…FUSIONAR LA PERLA…**

_Fin Flashback.._

* * *

" Como pudieron escuchar, no asesine de inmediato a Kouga, ademas, le di otra oportunidad , para que asi, pudiera derrotarme…lo cual lo veo demasiado difícil…" -_Dijo Naraku ante Inuyasha y sus amigos, quienes se encontraban sorprendidios debido a lo que acababan de escuchar-_

"(ese inútil de Kouga, espero que no se muera, aun tengo asuntos pendientes con el) JA.. ,Valla ,pero que idiota eres Naraku, al no terminar con tus enemigos, les das una oportunidad mas…. para que te maten…pero te dire que…¡¡eso no sucedera con nosotros!!" _-Inuyasha lanzo una mirada furiosa hacia Naraku-_

"¡¡yo mismo te aniquilare!!" -_Grito mientras desenfundaba su espada y se acercaba a gran veloxcidad hacia Naraku_-

**ASI LA BATALLA ENTRE NARAKI E INUYASHA DABA COMIENZO, MIENTRAS EL HANYOU LANZABA ATAQUES DESESPERADOS CON SU ESPADA HACIA NARAKU, ESTE SOLO LOS ESQUIVAVA Y LANZABA FRACES HACIA INUYASHA QUE OCASIONABAN QUE LA FURIA DEL HANYOU INCREMENTARA….**

" (Inuyasha se comporta extraño, sabe perfectamente que naraku incremento su poder y aun asi, lo sigue provocando, ademas, ni siquiera Kouga fue capaz de hacerle daño alguno, por lo que nos relata Naraku, Kouga quedo muy lastimado…. y apunto de morir)" _ -Kagome mira preocupada la situación, pues sabe muy bien que Inuyasha no tiene el suficiente poder para derrotar a naraku-_

**LA PELEA SE DETUVO POR UNOS INSTANTES, MIROKU, SANGO, KAGOME Y SHIPO QUIEN SE ESCONDIA EN LA ESPALDA DE LA MIKO, MIRARON SORPRENDIDOS LA REACCION DE NARAKU POR LOS ATAQUES QUE INUYASHA HABIA HECHO….**

" jajajajaja!!!!" _-Naraku lanzo una carcajada hacia Inuyasha, llena de maldad…-_

"Y ahora¿de que demonios te estas riendo?..."- _Refunfuño Inuyasha, ya bastante molesto-_

" (Naraku, eres tan despreciable, solo estas haciendo que parescamos unos tontos, sera acaso…que su poder es mucho mas grande de lo que suponiamos, que ni siquiera se siente intimidado o con deseos de huir como en otras ocasiones)" -_Penso Miroku mientras apretaba con gran fuerza su puño, como si, su ira se incrementara, y fuera capas de moverse-_

"(Houshi sama, esta demasiado preocupado, lo puedo ver en sus ojos) ,Houshi sama ¿se encuentra bien?" - _Pregunto Sango mientras se acercaba al Houshi con una mirada llena de ternura…y colocaba su mano en la del Houshi-_

"Ahh.. si… por que lo preguntas?..."- _Contesto, mientras hacia que su mano se relajara y por un momento dejase que la tierna mano de sango apretara la suya con una tierna caricia_…-

"No…no es nada.." -_Dijo, y con un pequeño rubor rojo en su rostro, retiro la mando del houshi rapidamente, desviando la mirada, que se mantenia fija en el rostro de Miroku…-_

**DESPUES DE ESTO NARAKU VOLVIO A TOMAR SU POSICION PARA PROVOCAR AUN MAS A INUYASHA ,….**

"No cabe duda, eres identico a sesshomaru…"- _Dijo mientras señalaba a Inuyasha…-_

"A que te refieres con eso??" -_Pregunto extrañado, si abandonar su posición de ataque ni por un segundo…-_

"Es, verdad Kagome, Inuyasha dijo que Sesshomaru se encontraba peleando con Naraku" -_Dijo Shippo mientras miraba a Kagome, quien solo le constesto moviendo en son de que tenia razon…-_

"Alardeaba que, seria el quien me enviara al infierno…y lo unico que consiguió, es casi morir en el intento….jajajajaja…supongo, que me volvi mas fuerte de lo que el pensaba…jajajaja" -_Exclamo Naraku hacia todos los presentes, con una vos llena de seguridad-_

"¡Maldito!...ya basta de charla…acabare contigo…"_ -En ese momento Inuyasha Se prepara para lanzarsu ataque KA….ZE….. NO…KIZU. –_

" Inuyasha espera…" -_Kagome grita, y corre hacia Inuyasha como si fuera a detenerlo--_

" (ha comenzado…)" -_Miroku toma su posición de ataque-_

"Estare con usted Hosushi Sama" -_Sango toma su Boomerang y esta lista para atacar a Naraku…-._

**UNA ESPESA NUBE DE POLVO SE HA DESATADO, DEBIDO AL CHOQUE DE ENERGIAS ENTRE EL ATAQUE DE INUYASHA Y EL PODER DE NARAKU, NADIE PUEDE VER LO QUE SUCEDE, EN ESE MOMENTO, SE EMPIEZA A REVELAR QUIEN A SIDO EL HERIDO Y…..**

_**Bueno eso ha sido todo, por el momento.**_

_**Agradezco sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, seguire con mi Fic, espero su apoyo, y que lo lean .**_

_**Me despido….Hasta la proxima….¡SAYOONARA!**_


End file.
